


Old Robin Hood Drabbles

by pamymex3girl



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl
Summary: He has never hated the king, never.





	1. Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving some of my old works from fanfiction.net to AO3.  
> This are three drabbles I wrote in 2012 for some drabble fest on livejournal (I honestly can't remember what the drabble fest was.)
> 
> written a long time ago. Not beta read.

He has never hated the king. _Never._

His enitre life he has done nothing but serve him, protect him; he would have give up everything he had to save his king. _Everything._ And now, after years of wars and dutiful service, he finally has given him what he loves the most. He'll never be able to forget it - the king can, the king probably _will -_ the image of her, so beautiful and strong, hands held out in a defiant pose; determined to protect their king with her own life. 

Dying for the king _he_ believed in. 

He has never thought anything but good about his king; but now in the face of Marian's sacrifice he can't help but think that this is all _his_ fault. The truth, whether he is willing to admit it out loud or not, is that if the king had never left his own land, if he had not deemed the Holly Land more important than his own England, than none of this would have happened. Marian would have lived, she'd be by his side and they'd be happy, together. Even now, despite her sacrifice, the king still would not leave this land and war to go and save his own; he still would not return home. 

_If_ the king had done what he should have done none of this would have happened. 

He leaves with anger boiling inside him, slowly growing; the sadness almost numbing it at first. 

He has never hated the king but he supposes there is a first time for everything. 


	2. Forgotten legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end nobody would even remember her.

In the end nobody would even remember her. 

He thinks it's wrong, _so wrong_ , as he kneels in front of the altar they made for _him._ It's wrong that they build it for a hero that didn't die but gave up and forgot the one that did die. Nobody thought of her, of Marian, she who had been more of a hero than he ever was, she who had given up far more than he had; she was noting to them, most of them didn't even notice she wasn't there anymore. 

They noticed the Nightwatchman was gone but nobody made the connection. 

And yet people would tell her story, the legend of the Nightwatchman would be forever known. In years to come they would tell the story of the hero that came before Robin Hood, but she would be forgotten. The people would never miss Marian, they would never mourn her, and they'd never even know what happened to their hero. And the truth was they would never wonder, she was just gone; and in years to come nobody would even remember that she had once been there, that she had been a part of their story. 

She was nothing but a story, a legend that would be told forever but never truly known. 


	3. Another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another time, in another world, they could have had it all.

In another time, in another world, they could have had it all. 

In the world where Robin listens to Marian's words, there where he never stands up for the wronged; there were the peasants, that could have been his friends, hang on that fateful day. In the world were the Sheriff wins the battle and in some ways even the war, in the world where the people lose their faith in Robin. 

There he and Marian could have been happy; there they could have been married before the year was over. 

In the world Little John would never know he had a son, there the outlaws in the forest would be lost forever; without purpuse, without cause. There were friendships are never forged, were heroes are never made; there were Much and Robin go their separate ways. In that world Djack would have died in the mines, hundreds of peasants would have lost their lives. 

In that world he and Marian could have been together, they could have had a child before the king returned. 

In that world they could have had it all, but in reality they woudl have had nothing at all. 


End file.
